1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in garments and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved wrap-around garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrap-around garments are in widespread use in that they are usually relatively easy to put on and take off and are generally comfortable to wear. These garments have some disadvantages, however, in that they may fall open unless the overlapping portion covers an exceedingly great portion of the body. It will be apparent that the inadvertent separation of the overlapped portions of the garment may cause embarrassment. In addition, these garments frequently require two securing means, namely, an internal securing means and an external securing means. In some instances, internal strings or the like to be fastened together are provided in addition to external beltings or the like, which may be fastened together. In other garments of this type, one tying element or belt is adapted for insertion through a slit in another portion of the garment in order to pass around and tie with the other belt half or remaining tie member. Examples of garments of this type are shown in the Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,403, issued Apr. 4, 1933 and entitled "Slip-On Garment"; Quinn U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,415 issued Apr. 10, 1945 and entitled "Wrap-Around Garment"; O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,388, issued Nov. 3, 1953, and entitled "Reversible Front Garment"; Derrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,984, issued Nov. 10, 1964 and entitled "Fastenerless Examination Gown"; and the Simonoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,237 issued Oct. 24, 1967 and entitled "Reversible Wrap-Around Garment".